Harley, Ivy and Baby Bruce?
by princesspopular6417
Summary: Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy want to go on a shopping spree at Bruce Wayne's expense. But what happens when they accidently turn him into a baby? Now complete! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Harley, Ivy and Baby Bruce?: A Batman: The Animated Series fanfic

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman: The Animated Series. I also don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. All rights go to Dc comics and Warner Brothers Animation.

Author's Note: I got the idea for this fic after rewatching, Holiday Knights and reading the Batman and Robin adventures holiday annual issue. I don't know if I would really consider this story a sequel to my "Harley, Ivy and Baby Robin?" Fic.

Summary: Harley and Ivy want to have a little fun on the town. So they enlist Bruce Wayne forcibly. But what happens when they accidently turn him into a baby? Read and Review.

Chapter 1:

It was Christmas time in Gotham City.

Everyone was merry and cheery.

Well everyone eccept, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

"I'm depressed, Red." Harley said.

"Why, Harley?" asked Poison Ivy.

"Here it's Christmas time and we're all cooped up in this rat pack and there's no christmas tree or presents!" Harley replied.

"Aren't you Jewish?" asked Ivy.

"Yes but I still want a Christmas tree because it's so colorful and stuff!" Harley replied.

"Aw, well cheer up! Harl, this is going to be the best holiday season ever!" Ivy told her.

"Really?" Harley asked.

"Yes. We just have to get a certian billionaire to help us fund our little shopping spree." She replied.

"But who?" asked Harley

"Why, Bruce Wayne of course!" Ivy replied.

Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne was at Veronica Vreeland's holiday party.

"Oh, Bruce it looks like you're under the misletoe, you know what that means..." Veronica said.

"WE GET TO KISS YOU!" a group of suitors screamed, running towards the handsome billionaire.

Bruce decided then that it was time to leave.

He said his goodbyes and walked out to his car.

But to his suprise, Harley and Ivy were in the backseat.

"Season's Greeting's Brucie!" Ivy said.

"Harley? Ivy? What do you want?" Bruce asked, cautiously.

"We just want to have a merry christmas and we're going to make sure that you give it to us!" Harley replied.

and with that, Ivy sprayed a green mist into the air around him.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bruce was knocked out.

The women then dragged him into the car and Ivy kissed him.

_"Hopefully my love potion lipstick won't go wrong this time." _Ivy thought.

But as they got closer to the mall where they wanted to have their little shopping spree, they started to notice something with Bruce. Bruce noticed too.

When he had finally awoken, his head was on Ivy's lap.

He looked around him. _"Why is everything so big? where am I?"_ he wondered.

He looked at his body. His arms and legs were now smaller.

His suit was now way too big for him. All he had on was a diaper.

Then he realized he was a baby. _"Oh no! I'm a baby! I don't know what Ivy did to me but I don't like this at all." _Bruce thought.

Then he looked up. He saw Poison Ivy's face.

Then he realized that he was in her lap.

_"Great what do I do now?" _Bruce thought.

He looked up again at Ivy. She was busy talking with Harley.

So he knew what he needed to do.

Bruce let out the loudest baby cry/wail that he could.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAHHHHHH!" he cried.

That sure caught both of the villianesses attention.

Poison Ivy looked down at the billionaire now turned baby in her lap.

Bruce had short, soft, silky dark hair and beautiful, sparkling baby blue eyes.

"Oh no! My love potion didn't work right again!" Ivy said, panicking.

Harley looked over at the baby.

"Awww! He's kinda cute, Red! Even though he's a baby now, we still have his credit cards! Hand him to me." Harley told her.

Ivy then handed the baby to Harley.

Baby Bruce was still crying.

"Aw, there there little guy. Don't cry. Aunt Harley's here." Harley said, rubbing Bruce's back.

Bruce grunted for a minute.

"What's the matter with the baby?" Harley asked.

"I don't know." Ivy replied.

Then he relaxed and smiled.

A smelly oddor started to fill the car.

"Ew! I think he pooped!" Harley cried.

"Well we can add baby supplies to our shopping spree." Ivy told her.

So the first store that Harley and Ivy went to was Babies R US.

They bought a baby carriage, a few baby bottles, diapers and everything else they would need to care for Baby Bruce.

Then the new "moms" treated themselves to a few goodies such as jewelery.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After that, they changed Bruce's dirty diaper and his clothes.

Now he was nice and comy in his new baby blue bodysuit and fresh diaper.

Ivy placed him in his baby carriage.

Now Little Bruce was hungry.

"Waaaah! Waahh!" Bruce cried.

"Aw, the little baby must be hungry." Harley said.

"He'll need his bottle then." Ivy replied.

Ivy pulled out a baby bottle, fixed some formula and then put it to Bruce's mouth.

Baby Bruce then suckled at the bottle.

_"I can't believe this. I'm eating right out of the hand of Poison Ivy!" _He thought. But it tasted good to him so he drank the bottle until he was all finished. Then Ivy patted his back and burped him.

"It'll be a shame when he goes to back to being an adult." Ivy sighed.

"Well then let's have fun until it wears off!" Harley said.

So with that, the trio began to have fun together.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Meanwhile, Robin had become worried about Bruce.

It wasn't like him not to come back for a really long time from a party.

So he went to investigate.

Apparently Bruce's car was parked at The Gotham Mall outside of the Bergman's department store. So Robin went inside the mall.

Harley, Ivy and Baby Bruce were now in the Disney Store.

They were looking at the Disney Baby stuff.

Baby Bruce was more interested in the "Clover" bunny plush from Sofia the first.

"Bunny!'' Baby Bruce said.

"Aw! He said his first word!" Ivy cooed.

"They grow up so fast!" Harley said.

"Bunny! Bunny!" Bruce continued, his little arms reaching out to the stuffed bunny.

"Aww! Do you want the bunny? Ok we'll get you the bunny." Ivy said, reaching down the bunny. She then handed it to Bruce.

Robin walked by. He spotted Harley and Ivy in the Disney Store. So he went in.

He tried to look casual by looking at a "Frozen" display.

He snuck a peek at the trio.

_"What are Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy doing here? and Who's that baby?" _Robin thought.

Ivy continued looking at the baby stuff.

"Look, Harl, I found a really cute Mickey Mouse bodysuit that I think would look adorable on Bruce!" Ivy beamed.

Just then, Harley noticed Robin staring.

"Oh no Robin's here!" Harley whispered to Ivy.

"Where?" Ivy asked.

"He's staring at us from over by that "Frozen" section." Harley pointed, continuing to whisper.

"I guess we better get our stuff and head out then." Ivy said.

With that, they tried to bolt for the checkout line.

But Robin stopped them.

"Where do you ladies think you're going? You have to pay for those items!" Robin told them.

"That's what we were going to do boy blunder!" Harley replied.

"And who's the baby?" Robin asked.

"I can explain. The baby is Bruce Wayne. I used my love potion lipstick but the spell went wrong and it turned him into a baby. We decided to treat ourselves to a little holiday shopping spree." Ivy explained.

"Well shopping's over!" Robin said, preparing to fight.

"You want a fight? you got one!" Harley said.

Then a cashier, Carly interrupted them.

"Hi there. Um, we don't tolerate fighting in the store. So I'm going to have to ask you to take it outside." Carly said.

"Oh ok then. Sorry we'll take it outside." Robin said.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

So The trio took the matter outside of the store.

"So you're telling me that baby is Bruce Wayne?" Robin asked.

Baby Bruce put his foot in his mouth and was sucking on his big toe.

"Yes." Ivy replied, cooing at the baby.

"Well then I'm going to ask you to change him back." Robin told her.

"I don't know, I kinda like him as a baby." Ivy replied.

"Ok well if you don't turn him back, then you can add kidnapping to your charges and they'll put you away for a long time." Robin told her.

"Back off, Boy Blunder! We planned to kidnap Bruce Wayne and have a little christmas shopping spree. We just wanted to have a nice christmas!" Harley told him, angrily.

"Tell you what Robin. We'll turn little Bruce here back into an adult if you promise to let us go." Ivy told him.

"Fat Chance!" Robin replied.

"Well then I guess Little Bruce will just be a baby forever then." Ivy said.

Robin looked at his former mentor now as tiny, helpless baby and remembered all the good times and adventures they had together as Batman and Robin.

"Fine. It's a deal. Turn him back." Robin replied, defeated.

"I knew you would see it my way! Alright we'll turn him back! Come along Harley." Ivy replied.

And with that, they went their ways.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next day, they returned Bruce safe and sound.

Harley and Ivy got off the hook as promised for their crimes and everything went back to normal. Bruce was frustrated with the deal they had made but he was glad to be an adult again.

The end.

Author's Note: I know this story is kinda rushed. But I promise the next story won't be as rushed. I may write a story about Harley, Ivy and Baby Batgirl?. Stay tuned!

Thanks for reading! See you next time!


End file.
